


The Stars My Destination

by karrenia_rune



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set early on in the first season Jadzia Dax' s scientific inquiry into the mysterious Bajoran Wormhole runs  into more than a  bit of stumbling block in the face of Major Kira and the native Bajoran's belief that the wormhole is their Celestial Temple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars My Destination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeria/gifts).



Disclaimer: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine belongs to Paramount, UPN, its producers and directors and it is not mine. The story was written for celeria’s request in the 2011 Yuletide Rare Fandom Exchange. The title was inspired by a classic sci-fi novel by Alfred Bester.

“The Stars My Destination”

For as long as Jadzia can recall she has always wanted to become a scientist. This had been true even before the she’d been Joined; and if the memories and experiences of eight lifetimes were anything to go by then it was a trait that she shared in common with the symbiont’s previous hosts as well.

Perhaps it is the challenge presented by the unknown and unexpected, or even the need to turn established fact and truth on its head. One thing is for certain her determination; matter-of-fact approach and drive had stood in her good stead no matter what the challenge or given task.

She had used that drive to convince the Trill Symbosis Commission to accept her as potential candidate for joining, and it had also served her well throughout her career in Starfleet; a career that was just getting started.

Aboard Deep Space Nine she knew there new challenges awaiting here, more spatial phenomena to be explored and studied and analyzed. What with the discovery of the Bajoran wormhole, unique in the fact that it was the only naturally-occurring and stable one ever discovered, well to Jadzia’s way of thinking that was just icing on the cake.

From a scientific standpoint she could hardly wait to study it, measure, collect the raw data and from there form one hypothesis after another. From a political and diplomatic standpoint it presented one of many things, a wonder yes, a challenge and opportunity all rolled up into one.

It had manifested in Bajoran Space, a region long held by the Cardassian, who after decades of oppression and political upheaval, and rebellion, had at last forced out their oppressors.

The fact that the provisional government of Bajor had asked the Federation to come in and take over administration of the station was in a word, problematic, and she did not envy her commanding officer roles in having to juggle all the urgent demands on his time.

Still, it what would it hurt to drop one of her not too subtle hints about permission to take out a runabout and getting an up-close and personal vantage of the swirling vortex of heat, light, and energy within just tantalizing reach.

No doubt Sisko would hem and haw and point out the inherent dangers in what she was proposing. But how else would they be able to determine what lay on the other end of the wormhole without sending someone through?

What she had left unsaid until now, although she had no doubt that he’d picked up on it, what that ‘someone’ should be her.

They both knew that, and she’d given him space to come to a decision. If not she had several counter arguments ready at hand should the need arise to convince that yes, she recognized and respected the risk in her plan, and she also was more than willing to take on said risks.

When Sisko called her into his office, situated as it was just to the left and up higher than the horse-shaped command center of the Operations Center Jadzia knew that at last he’d broach the subject once more.

Much to her surprise also present and seated was Major Kira, the Bajoran militia’s liaison to the Federation.

“Sit down, Lieutenant,” Commander Benjamin Sisko uttered in a tone that that she recognizes means he means business and will brook no argument. It’s a familiar one, one that she has seen on his face any number of times in their long friendship, back when he had known her previous host, Curzon Dax, and now carried over to her as Jadzia Dax. She is familiar with the changes that emotions work on his facial features, the broad forehead, the strong bones and muscles of his face.

In the back of her mind Jadzia thought, “This is not the time to be pulling his chain, that can wait.”

She did so and then stole a glance at the only other person in the office, whose face is a studied mask, which makes it difficult but not impossible to read whatever she might be thinking or feeling. Still, judging by the way she sat in her chair and how she has her arms crossed over her chest, Kira is not is fuming; never a good sign.

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Old Man?” Sisko asked.

“About what?” Jadzia had figured when she received the summons to his office that it would have something to do with her investigations into the wormhole and it mysterious and enigmatic aliens, or even on a more hopeful note about her numerous requests to requisition a shuttle. Why then, is he so angry about it?

“Via Major Kira, I heard numerous complaints from our Bajorans friends that they consider it prying into what we might term a spatial anomaly, but from their perspective consider their Celestial Temple…”

“And as such,” Major Kira at last chimed in,” we consider it inviolate, Starfleet has no business conducting scientific expeditions anywhere near it. For one thing, it offends the Prophets, for another it irks me to no end.”

“Truth to tell, Major, I had no idea that it would cause such a commotion,” Jadzia replied in conciliatory tones, hoping that it would at least go a little toward mollifying the other woman.

The slightest of tremors along the other woman’s lower lip seemed to indicate that the rigidity in her face and posture had been allowed to slip by the merest of bits.  
“If it would help I can tell my crew to cut back by at least 30%, 40%?” Jadzai ask, wincing even as she does so because the scientist part of her nature hates to cut back, especially when she felt that she was on the brink of a new discovery, still just things must take precedence to other needs, other issues.

“I suppose, that would be acceptable.” Kira heaved a heavy sigh and the stiffness in her shoulders slipped as she eased into a more comfortable position in her seat. She glanced at Sisko and then at Dax, “Why do I get the feeling that this isn’t the last time we’ll have this conversation?”

“Because, the wormhole isn’t going away any time soon, Major,” Sisko replied, and I can promise you that if have any pull with the higher-ups in Starfleet Command; neither are way.

“I had thought you didn’t want to stay aboard this station,” Kira asked.

“I had thought so, too, but times change, people change, and I’ve come to the conclusion, that it’s for the best.” Sisko sighed. “It’s late. All you go back to your quarters and get some rest. Tomorrow will be here before we know it.”


End file.
